


Brain Altering Waves

by MeteorMika



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bad Decisions, Cuddling, F/M, Smut, Spanking, big trash fic, literal garbage, slightly noncon, why do i even want to fuck robots anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorMika/pseuds/MeteorMika
Summary: Brain altering waves hit the Enterprise and they somehow intoxicate the crew. Bad decisions ensue. (sorry I suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Brain Altering Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, first time writing for this fandom. Hope this isn't too OOC, I just really wanted to write a smut fic with Data. #sorrynotsorry

A typical day on the Enterprise was quite chaotic. Today the problem du jour was that a strange and unknown force had caused the entire crew to lose their sense of judgement, effects similar to intoxication. Which wouldn’t have been such a big deal if you weren’t currently stuck in the annex of the engineering department, being chewed out by an uncharacteristically angry Lieutenant Commander Data.

You weren’t used to this level of...animation from him, and it was taking all your strength not to laugh at his goofy visage. It turns out that making a small mistake while working on the coding for the ship’s transporters (in an effort to extend their range, mind you) could be lethal.

“Do you realize the damage that this error in code could cause?” You could swear his eyebrows were touching his forehead.

“Er...yes, Commander, but I wasn’t planning to implement the new program without proper authorization.” 

Dizziness struck you at that moment, and you stumbled. It felt like you’d just taken a swig of a strong drink at Ten Forward. You found yourself leaning against the cold, metallic walls of the ship, with your commanding officer still staring you down. 

“It would seem to me, Ensign, that you are not taking this matter seriously.” The Commander took a menacing step forward, ruining his intimidating stance by emphatically placing his hands on his hips. You smiled sheepishly, taking a few side steps toward the door. “Ensign, are you trying to run away?” 

“Eh, no. I’m just not,” you put a hand to your forehead, “feeling so well. Can we discuss this at another time Commander?” 

Data didn’t answer you, he just kept staring with that goofy, attempt-at-being-mean expression. At this point your head felt so fuzzy that you couldn’t contain your laughter, and you guffawed in his face. The Commander’s eyes seemed to glow with anger, and despite the quiet warning bells going off at his expression, you continued your cackling fit.

It was abruptly cut off by the Commander clamping down on your wrist with an iron grip, pulling you toward your desk chair.

“C-Commander, w-what are you doing?” Your voice was a quiet hiss, in your pseudo-drunken stupor you were now just as frightened as you were confused.

“It would seem that a verbal admonishment will not serve as a sufficient punishment for you, so I have opted for corporal punishment. Of course, it is frowned upon in these days, but it seems that I have no other option.” He sighed dramatically, as though he could feel the emotion of disappointment. You gulped as he sat down in your chair, patting his knee. You yanked back against his grip but he held tight. Data brought his free hand to his chin. “I suppose I could inform the Captain of your transgressions instead.”

“N-no, that won’t be necessary!” You shook your head ’no’ violently. He again patted his knee, pale hand harsh against his black uniform, and this time you had no choice but to comply. Carefully you sat down on his right knee, trying to put as little weight on him as possible. You were so humiliated that you couldn’t meet his eyes when he said something to you.

“Not like that, Ensign, on your stomach.” His voice was frustrated and his gaze was super intense and it gave you heart palpitations. Flushing all over you stood up, and slowly lowered yourself across his seated legs. You felt awfully exposed and even in this haze you had an inkling of how this scenario was going to play out. 

Of course you had to wear the version of the uniform that consisted of a short dress. You reached a hand to pull the hem down but Data batted your hand away. You instead folded your arms under your chin, cushioning you from your commanding officer’s rigid leg. 

Your whole body tensed as you felt a cool hand pushing up your skirt, skimming the soft skin of your thighs. You attempted to squirm but a hand firmly pressed in between your shoulder blades held you in place. The next sensation you felt was fingers hooking under the waistband of your bloomers and underwear, tugging them down over the curve of your ass. You were quite honestly too shocked and hazy to even question Data’s actions - this was all happening so fast. Your entire ass was out, undergarments tangled at the tops of your standard-issue boots, bent over the knee of your commanding officer.

“Are you ready, Ensign?” The Commander asked, as if this were a normal and everyday thing to do with one’s superior officer. 

“F-for what, Commander?”

“Your punishment, of course. I hadn’t anticipated this level of incompetence from a graduate of the Starfleet Academy.” His comment made your cheeks burn, and you simmered in silence. 

Without warning a hand slapped your ass, echoing across the small room. You cried out, voice meek. Data made no comment on the fact that it sounded suspiciously like a moan. He smacked you again, a little harder this time. Now breaking into sweat, you bit down on your hand, trying to stifle the sounds that were uncontrollably coming out of you. 

Data continued on for several minutes, until he seemed satisfied with his work. The room was spinning and your whole body felt overly warm, sweat beading on your upper lip and making your hands clammy. You could feel your bangs sticking to your forehead and you were sure that your mascara had started to smear with how hard you had clenched your eyes shut during this whole ordeal. Your buttocks were positively burning, and you couldn’t wait to scurry off to your quarters to slather some kind of analgesic cream on them. You imagined that you looked quite a mess.

Finally, Data’s hand on your back relaxed, allowing you the chance to turn back to look at him. A confused expression was on his face. 

“Most curious,” he commented, staring blankly at your rear. You wiggled a little under his gaze, trying in vain to tilt your hips away from him.

“What is, Commander?” You asked breathily. His golden eyes met yours.

“Do you find this situation sexually arousing?” 

Your cheeks were on fire now, and your jaw clenched.

“O-of course not, why would you-” You faltered when you felt his cool, synthetic flesh against your pussy. He pushed two fingers in maybe a half a centimeter, eyes glued to them when he pulled them out. You saw a glistening fluid on them.

At that exact moment, your head felt crystal clear. Based on how Data’s pupils shrunk and a surprised expression came to his face you surmised that he was feeling the same sensation. Abruptly he stood up and you nearly tumbled to the floor, tangled in your undergarments that were now wrapped around your legs. The android all but bolted out of the door to the tiny room, leaving you scrambling to fix your uniform and hair. You had half a mind to chase him, but a part of you wished the both of you could forget all about it. 

Stupid brain-altering waves.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward interactions after the temporary loss of judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to put out there. I haven't really had much motivation to write lately but I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

The last week had been awkward, to say the least. 

At least you weren’t alone in this, as most members of the crew seemed to have partaken in...regrettable actions during the radiation incident. Even Ten Forward had been mostly empty for the last few days.

Since you worked down in engineering you were able to mostly avoid the bridge crew, except for when one of them came down to visit Geordi. Thankfully this was a rare occurrence lately, as the radiation had damaged much of the equipment, and the entire department was overwhelmed with repairs to perform.

Unfortunately you had run into your beloved lieutenant commander in the hall several times in the last week. Each instance, as soon as you saw him open his mouth to say something, you turned on your heel and all but sprinted in the opposite direction. You knew eventually you’d have to face him, but you’d prefer to put off that moment for as long as possible.

The situation was terribly embarrassing on several levels. First, you had been reprimanded by one of the most respected officers on the Enterprise. Second, he fucking spanked you. And, worst of all, you enjoyed it. The last thing you needed was your superior officers knowing about your kinks.

Thankfully Data didn’t seem like the type for gossip, but this did little to assuage your fears. 

“Geordi, may I ask for your opinion?”

“Of course Data, whatcha need?” Geordi turned away from his console and placed his hands on his hips.

“If you don’t mind, it is related to a….personal matter.” 

Geordi understood and led the android to a more secluded corridor. “Just what did you get up to during that radiation burst, huh?” He chuckled.

“I do not wish to specify, however, I will concede that I behaved in a manner which I regret. The radiation made me act in ways I normally would not even consider. I believe I may have unintentionally disrespected a crewmate.” 

Geordi’s jaw dropped a bit. “Jeez. So what do you need my help with?” 

Data looked at him, overly serious. “How should I apologize for my actions? It seems that this person has been avoiding me since the incident.”

Geordi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, this ‘person’ is probably really embarrassed, if you mean what I think you mean. You might have to wait a little while, but when you do speak to them just honestly explain why what you did was wrong and how much you regret it. You can’t force them to forgive you, but if you are sincere then you have a better chance.” 

Data considered this for a moment, then nodded. “I see. Thank you.” Geordi nodded, and followed him out of the secluded corridor. 

Checking over his shoulder to ensure nobody was around, Data leaned toward the wall and accessed the computer. “Computer, locate ensign (l/n).”

“Ensign (l/n) is in her quarters, sector B number 144.”

“Thank you.” 

Meanwhile, you were enjoying your day off, wishing desperately that an opportunity for shore leave would arise soon. You lay on your bed, flipping through shows to watch on your PADD. None of your friends had today off, so you resigned yourself to watching travel shows and wishing that you had your feet on solid ground for once. Space was great, but being planetside had its charms too. 

Out of the blue your door buzzed. Sitting up, you brushed off your civilian clothes and looked at it curiously. You hesitated, wondering who it could be, before calling out “enter.” You figured it must be a friend dropping by during their break.

Much to your shock, Commander Data walked through the threshold. 

Your palms started sweating immediately and your face felt like the surface of the sun. 

“C-commander, what are you doing here?” You balled your hands into the long sleeves of your sweater. He stepped toward you, and you inched backward.

“I am here to apologize for my actions one week ago. It is against my programming to cause harm to others, and I do not understand how the radiation was able to affect me in such a way. I am sorry for hurting and disrespecting you.”

You just stared at him like a deer in the headlights. How were you supposed to respond to this?

“Um...thank you for apologizing. I really would like to just forget all about it.” You chuckled nervously. You avoided eye contact but could feel Data’s yellow gaze on you.

“I have noticed you avoiding me in the hallways, taking routes that are highly inefficient in order to avoid speaking to me. May we resume normal interactions after this conversation?”

“Er, sure. It’ll be awkward for me for a while more, though," you shrugged.

“That is understandable. I do hope that some day we can become friends, despite what has occurred.” You smiled a bit, in awe that this android would come to your room and say this after what transpired.

“I hope so to, Commander.” Finally you looked up at him, but he was too busy inspecting you. “Commander?” 

“It would seem that your clothing is not adequately tailored. Is there an issue with your replicator?” Data looked genuinely confused. At this, you outright laughed.

“No Data, these are my sleep clothes. They’re comfy,” you explained, stifling more laughter. His perplexed expression didn’t make it easy.

“I see. Well, there is one more thing I would like to ask.” You gulped, nodding at him. “I believe that I was able to experience several emotions during our encounter. As I’m sure you know, it was believed impossible for me to experience such sensations.” Your heart skipped a beat at this revelation.

“Data, the radiation event was super weird, but I’m so glad for you! I know this is a huge step for you,” You gushed. Before this incident you had always been fascinated by the android, having almost went into cybernetics at the academy. You'd also heard a lot from Geordi about his mission to become as human-like as possible.

Data seemed surprised by your reaction. “If possible, I would like to conduct several experiments with you to determine if this was simply an anomaly caused by the radiation or if I can replicate the emotion again.”

You nodded, smiling. “Sure thing! I’d love to help turn this situation into a positive one. Just what do you have in mind?”

“You will see. Meet me in holodeck 4 tomorrow after your shift.”

“Aye aye commander.” you gave a little wave, fingers barely peeking out from the sleeves of your oversized sweater, as Data left your quarters. Your heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit lame, no smut :P I felt like Data and the heroine had to confront each other before moving on. I hope you enjoyed regardless! More robot fucking ahead y'all cus I am BORED in quarantine


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for you robot thots

“Commander, this looks exactly like the engineering deck.”

“That was precisely my intention.” 

Instinctively you walked toward the console which resembled your own work station. Data followed, and you were unsure of how to position yourself. You decided on folding your hands behind your back, and gave the android a questioning look.

“I intended to replicate as much of what I could of the...situation last week. For obvious reasons I will not replicate the radiation effects, but this should serve my purposes well.” 

“And your purposes are?”

Data sighed, sitting down in the swivel chair next to the console. “Like I mentioned before, I experienced what I believe was an ‘emotion’ during our encounter. Although I have been,” he paused, looking down, “intimate before, it did not feel the same way.”

You leaned against the computer hub. “You know Data, I don’t think I’ve ever truly believed you were incapable of feeling.” 

He looked puzzled. “Explain.”

“Well, it has always seemed to me that you are able to feel emotions, just differently than humans. Even from person to person emotions and feelings can vary, so it’s not a stretch to say that the way your brain responds to certain stimuli could be described as emotions.”

“I disagree. The way I experience sensation is entirely different than that of humans. My...our experience was entirely different than the way my brain normally responds to stimuli.” You could feel your cheeks heating up, and avoided eye contact. 

“Fair enough. What do you have planned for today then, Commander?”

“You may call me by my name, if you wish.”

“O-oh. Ok, then what do you have planned, Data?”

“With your consent, I would like to reenact the scenario last week.”

Now your face was really red. Also, was it hot in here? Because you were certainly starting to sweat.

“Uh, sure, I consent. Just the actions….? Or would you like for me to repeat our conversation?”

Data pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. “I do not believe that will be necessary. Now please, assume your position.” He patted his knee.

Your heart leaped into your throat, and your body very nearly remained still. You knew this was going to feel weird, but you had no idea how bizarre it would be. The last situation had you entirely intoxicated and uninhibited, this time you were fully self aware - and self conscious. Warily, you drew closer to the android and lowered yourself onto his lap. At the very least he couldn’t see your face right now. 

“I am going to begin now, if that is alright.”

“Y-yeah, go ahead.” You felt that all-too-familiar tugging on your undergarments, and cool synthetic hands pulled them to your knees. The air of the holodeck now felt cold on your bum.

Without warning Data brought his hand down, a smacking sound rebounding in the small room. You felt utterly humiliated, but unfortunately, that was part of the kink for you. He kept smacking you with consistent pressure, and you felt a distinct heat pooling in your belly. You knew Data would probably notice you getting wetter, and despite your attempts not to get turned on, you were getting soaked. At this point you were stifling whines and moans by biting down on your hand.

You had no sense of the passage of time, but when you felt Data pausing his actions, you turned to face him. He had an utterly confused look on his face.

“D-did it work, Commander?” His yellow eyes snapped to you, and he nodded.

“Yes.”

At that precise moment you realized that you felt something hard on your stomach. 

“How do you feel, then?”

“I believe I am experiencing what humans call ‘desire,’ or ‘lust.’ My sexual functions do not typically activate unless there has been overt sexual activity, but they are activated right now despite the lack of such activity. I can offer no other explanation.” 

“Er, Data, what we just did could be considered an overt sexual activity.” Despite your compromised position, you let out a small laugh at the android’s perplexed expression. 

“I do not understand. I was administering an archaic form of punishment to you.”

“Data, spanking is a kink for a lot of people.”

“Kink? Accessing.” He zoned out for a moment. “Ah, yes. A fetish. A perversion. A-”

“Data, enough!” You clapped your hands onto your face, sighing. “You probably just have a kink and you just had yet to discover it.”

“Hm. That does seem likely. It is most interesting, as the subversion of pain into pleasure seems to be a uniquely human trait.” He smiled, a bit too pleased with himself. You couldn’t help but remember that he was hard under you right now, and he met your gaze. “Do you also have this ‘kink?’” 

“Yes.” At this point your shoulder were starting to hurt from twisting around to look at Data, so you slunk backwards onto the floor and rested on your knees and the balls of your feet. Data, looked down at his tented uniform pants, and back at your face. 

“If it is acceptable to you, I would like to continue.” 

You inhaled sharply. “I mean, is that okay? You are my commanding officer.” 

“I do not see why not. As long as our sexual encounters do not interfere with our work I do not see why it should be of concern.” You cringed at his blunt phrasing. “I would like to experiment further to see if I am able to unlock more emotions through sexual experiences. If you will allow it, of course.” 

You gulped and nodded. Data was looking at you with too much intensity for you to say anything. Slowly you rose to your feet, kicking off your underwear. You then swung one leg over Data, straddling him. You surprised yourself with your boldness, but you also were unable to resist how much you wanted this. Data merely looked you up and down, and you squirmed. After what felt like an eternity his hands slowly came to your hips, prompting you to place yours on his shoulders. 

In one smooth motion you closed the distance, pressing your lips against his. He reciprocated with fervor, fingers now digging into your sides and starting to wander. Your own hands tentatively rose to his neck, and then his hair. You combed your fingers through it while he kissed you, and he seemed to enjoy the sensation, so you continued.

After a moment you both pulled away, breathless. “Like that, Commander?” You teased. Data’s eyebrows raised.

“For some reason I find your use of my formal title appealing in this situation,” he explained earnestly. You giggled at his frankness, despite the initial awkwardness Data’s quirks were rather endearing. 

“That’s another kink there,” you said, now running your hands down his upper arms. Data seemed to pause, pensive. “It has to do with control,” you explained, “some people find the power imbalances between partners sexually arousing. Usually one person is more dominant and one is more submissive.”

“You are positing that your submission to me is the source of my arousal?” 

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “I didn’t know androids could have fetishes, but maybe you’re more human than you thought.” Data smiled at your words, patting your hips.

“My dominance over you is what has aroused you then, correct?” 

You looked away, face red again despite your open conversation. “Er, yeah. I get turned on from that sort of thing.” 

“Then it will be mutually beneficial for us to continue.” Data looked you dead in the eye, and you gave a lopsided grin.

“I think so.”

“I believe we should move to a more appropriate location. We shall relocate to my personal quarters.” Without warning he scooped you up, bridal style, and began striding out of the holodeck.

“D-Data, someone will see us!” 

“Unlikely. My quarters are close by and this area has low foot traffic at this hour.” 

You buried your face in your hands, just praying that nobody would cross paths. Unfortunately you encountered one fresh-faced ensign, but they quickly scampered away at the sight of the Lieutenant Commander.

You only opened your eyes when you felt your body being lowered onto the bed. Data spared no time clambering on top of you, engulfing you with another kiss. This time, though he was more reactive. He moaned a bit when you nibbled on his lower lip, and when you raked your nails across his back - certainly damaging his uniform. He paid no mind thought, kissing his way down your jawline and neck. 

“Ah, Data, not so hard!” you squealed, feeling the distinct sensation of hickies forming on your neck. You couldn’t say you disliked the feeling though. Data pulled back, regarding you with concern.

“I am sorry. Did I cause you pain?”  
“N-No, I’m just worried about you leaving marks.”

“Ah. I have forgotten how fragile human skin is. I will stop.”

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” you whined. Data cocked his head.

“But you just said-”

“I know, but there’s already one mark, so what’s another? It’s kind of hot,” you admitted sheepishly. Data nodded, and dove back into your neck. You weren’t sure how he was so expertly licking each, most sensitive spot, but you were practically melting in his arms. 

Suddenly you felt your arms being pinned above your head. 

“If you continue, you will damage my uniform,” he chided. You scoffed.

“Then take it off.” Data nodded, and promptly followed your instructions. You watched him as he rose from the bed, carefully removing each article of clothing and folding them. Meanwhile you sat up and yanked your uniform dress over your head, tossing it carelessly to the floor along with your clunky boots. You stared at the android as he finished undressing - who knew Data was shredded under that uniform? You were too shy to continue watching, so you resumed your place on the bed.

“Are you ready to continue?” Data asked as he clambered back on top of you. 

“Yeah.” 

Data kissed you again, pinning your arms again. This time he interlaced his fingers with yours, and you blushed. It felt strangely intimate for such a rushed sexual encounter. He began grinding against you and cupping your breasts, with a messiness that you were not accustomed to from him. You could feel his cock pressed against your belly and it was all too much. You broke the kiss, gasping for air. 

“What are you feeling, Data?” You asked with half-lidded eyes.

“I feel an intense urge to touch you. And to engage in intercourse with you.” You turned your head to the side, shy again. 

You felt two digits slip between your legs andbegin to massage your clit, and you covered your eyes with the back of your hand. An unbecoming moan escaped and Data increased the pressure. You were already wet, but he was making certain that you were ready for him. 

"Data, I need you." 

His eyes snapped to you, and he sat up. He said nothing as he positioned himself with his back against the headboard, gesturing for you to climb into his lap. You swung a leg over to straddle him, placing your hands gently on his bare chest. 

"While previously I was unable to experience physical pleasure during intercourse, with my new 'emotions' I believe I have accessed new neural networks that were previously disconnected. With the ability to feel pleasure I do not know if I will be able to control myself." You bit your lip, tired of his lengthy explanations.

"I don't care, Commander. Just fuck me already." You swore you saw a devious look on his face, but you blinked and it was gone.

His hands in your hips forced you down into his cock, and you screamed. 

"A-ah, not all at once!" Data didn't respond and merely lifted you off a bit, and then brought you down against him again. It felt better this time, and Data sighed blissfully. 

"You feel...you feel incredible." He was fucking you but the sheer awe in his voice made your whole body flush. You cupped his face with your hands looking him dead in the eye while you bobbed up and down on his cock. You didn't say anything but you could tell your salacious look was definitely doing something to him.

Data suddenly picked you up off of him and dragged you to the edge of the bed, your legs dangling off the side. He stood behind you, and you felt his dick poking at you. You ordered at him, and he seemed wild and disheveled.

"I have calculated that this position will bring maximum pleasure to both of us."  
With that he pressed into you, this time going far deeper, causing you to whimper. This time he didn't stop to ask if you were ok, he just kept fucking you. Little grunts and moans escaped him and you were overcome with sensation, hands clutching and digging into the sheets.

"Data," you panted between thrusts, "are you close? I'm not sure how much more I can take."

He stood stock still, head cocked. "Close? ...ah. I can technically continue for as long as you would like, although I am feeling the need for ... release at this time."

"Then do what you need to do. One thing, though."

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to cum?" Data looked perplexed. 

"I had not considered this. I would like to 'cum' inside of you,' he said decisively, and immediately proceeded fucking you at breakneck speed. His hands were surely leaving bruising in your hips, and your bottom was surely damaged as well given how hard he was slamming into you. 

You felt an orgasm building up, and before you knew it you were bubbling over. Your legs shook and you balled the sheets in your hands, crying out. Data took your cue and spilled himself inside you, pleasantly warm - although the quantity was a bit much. You felt it leaking out around his cock, dripping onto your thighs, and the wet "pop" emitted when Data withdrew from you was positively lewd. 

Feeling him pull away you rolled onto your back, still panting. Data looked down at you with a small smile, which you returned. 

"What are you thinking now, Data?" You teased.

"I am thinking that I would very much like to engage in the human ritual of 'cuddling' with you at this time," he said earnestly. He laid down next to you, pulling you to be parallel against him. "I do not understand why, but I find this action quite agreeable right now."

Just as he stilled, his comm went off.

“Commander Data, you are needed on the bridge.”

You scowled at the sound of Riker’s voice.

Data reached over to the bedside table, tapping his commbadge. “Acknowledged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a satisfying read for you guys. It's hard for me to find my own smut writing sexy so please let me know your thoughts. Part of this is definitely out of character but I did my best :D

**Author's Note:**

> ((I just want to get spanked by an android is that really so wrong))
> 
> Lemme know if y'all are interested in more of a plot driven story about reader and Data's relationship after this.


End file.
